


Loyal Servant

by stormie92



Category: The Strain (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 02:10:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6592429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormie92/pseuds/stormie92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem about The Master.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loyal Servant

Links, recht,  
links, recht.  
A loyal soldier I will be,  
And where you go I will follow.  
You gifted me immortality,  
Therefore I will give you my morality.  
The man I was before has disappeared into the abyss,  
the monster I am now will be the God that brings the humans to their knees.  
They will pray and they will beg,  
some will even cry out for death.  
Alas, death will not come for them.  
The sheep of today can moan and groan,  
but when He comes for them they will not be alone.  
Their blood will turn from a warm crimson red to a cold snow white,  
and from then on they will become a devilish fright.  
Slaves and drones,  
the useful ones.  
Soldiers to the cause.  
Links, recht.  
Links, recht.  
Geradeaus.  
A loyal soldier I will be.  
I will follow you into the dark . . .  
Because since the day I lost my soul to thee,  
There will be no absolution for me.


End file.
